Foundation Day?
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: Story made two years ago. But still...enjoy. "Is it really Foundation Day or the fucked up Valentines Day just got moved to this date? And why the hell is the beansprout and the rabbit are wearing goddamn lipsticks?" It was just an ordinary day but it turns out to be a long one. Au AreKan. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

March 1, 2011.

Kanda considers this a very insane day at the Black Order High School.

It's not even Valentine's Day.

It's Foundation Day.

Or maybe he needs to check the date today.

But really, it's March 1.

It was announced that there will be no classes for the half day as the event will be held by the afternoon.

After the fourth subject had ended, the event started.

Lenalee squealed happily as her ideas were brought to reality. She was the student council president, and her brother Komui, which is also the principal, permitted everything.

As Kanda left the building and went to the covered court, he saw many red and white streamers hanging across the covered court and different booths crowded by the students.

He read at the banners on top of each one.

Chocolate booth

Photo booth

Kiss booth

Marriage booth

Jail booth

Cosplay corner

Confessions board

Love stories' corner

Kanda shook his head as he didn't want to know what the hell the weird booths are for.

A bit distracted as he was, he bumped into someone.

"Oi, look where you-"he stopped his sentence as he saw the person he ran into.

It was Allen. And beside him was Lavi.

His eye twitched as he saw the beansprout and the rabbit dressed up as waiters.

'The fuck?' he thought as he looked at Allen's lips.

They're covered with lipstick.

Allen noticed that Kanda had been looking at him for a while now.

"Ne, Kanda...you want a kiss~?" Allen said suggestively, walking towards the raven. Kanda blushed crimson at Allen's words. The redhead laughed, amused at the Japanese's reaction.

"Oh look, Yuu-chan is bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuushing~" Lavi cooed.

"S-shut the fuck up, baka usagi...why the hell are you two wearing a lipstick?" he asked, looking away as he changed the topic.

"Oh this? I'm a part of the Operation Red, just like Lavi here." Allen grinned.

"What the fuck is Operation Red?" Kanda raised his eyebrow.

"We kiss random people on their cheeks. We get paid, anyway, so no big deal."

"I can't believe that Deak made me do this..." Lavi said, sulking.

"Why Lavi? Don't you like your job?" a voice said from behind. They immediately turned to look at the person. It

was Lenalee, wearing a police uniform.

"Lenalee... it's not that I'm complaining but I'm supposed to be the one on the Blind Date Section, not here..." he said, whining.

The SC president laughed half-heartedly.

"If you're the one who's in Deak's place, you sure will have some competition with Wisely-sensei. There are so many fan girls there and you can't even take a little breath for like, 10 minutes? It's really very crowded..."

Allen looked at Kanda with a questioning look, not listening to Lavi's rants to Lenalee.

"Kanda, where are you going earlier?"

"At the cafeteria."

"You do realize that it's temporarily closed, right?"

Kanda groaned.

"Why the fuck is the damn cafeteria closed?!"

"Don't worry, there are booths selling crepes and takoyaki there..."

"I am not eating anything except soba."

Silence.

"You'll get hungry. Let's go; it's my treat. " Allen said as he took Kanda's hand, dragging him in the middle of the crowd. He ignored the raven's protest about being dragged and smiled.

'It may not be Valentine's Day today but...'

"Moyashi, this is not funny!"

'...I'm definitely going to make Kanda give me my chocolate.'

A/N: This one will be just three chapters... I think. The description I mentioned about the foundation day? It really happened in our school. Bunch of fun it had been, yesssss...oh my high school days, I miss you ;A; but seriously, I can't stop laughing when I remember the Confessions' board and the Marriage booth. 83 Real couples did kiss OwO~ And some ( no maybe MOST of them AHEM w ) of the teachers were involved too xDD okay, okay, I'm going to write up the next I'm excited x3 Oho~ what will happen? Love y'all guys 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's get going and let the real party...BEGIN!" shouted the announcer from the stage.

Lavi sighed in defeat as he lost in his argument with Lenalee.

'She's the Student Council president and who am I to disobey her...? Komui will surely punish me if I did...'

He sighed again, but now something caught his eye.

He was now looking at the Confessions board.

Many notes were posted in it.

The notes will be read later at the stage.

He started to read each one of the notes.

[ ...you, me and the bed. Whaddaya wanna do~? If you're interested, just phone this number; xxxx-xxx-xxxx –HawtBoiiW8Tin ]

'This guy is crazy.'

[ You know what? I'm sorry if I love you. I'm out of your sight. -emoshattered]

'...poor guy...or girl...'

[ I love you Lavi! Please take me with you!–UrStalkerSince1stYear ]

'Oh my god...who is this person?!'

[ 2 ol gurls & boiiz hir me jus sayin I wuvs ya my chocolate~ -anonchocoluver]

Then...something sparked in his mind.

'Oh no, I forgot to remind Yuu-chan!' Lavi thought, running back towards the 3rd year building.

Meanwhile, Allen was buying Kanda a crepe.

The girl who was selling them looked nervous and shifted her round eyeglasses slightly.

Allen read the name tag on the girl's uniform.

"Thank you for the crepe, Miss Lou Fa..." he flashed a smile at the crepe vendor as he took the crepe from the lady's hands.

Lou Fa blushed beet red at Allen's smile.

"Y-You're most welcome, W-Walker-san..." she replied as she watched the two males walk away.

Kanda crossed his arms, still stubborn as he won't take the food.

"Oh come on, Kanda! I know you're hungry..." Allen insisted.

Kanda's stomach growled in agreement to the white haired teen and it made the other laugh.

The raven snatched the crepe from Allen.

"He's gonna eat iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~" the British teen teased.

Surprisingly, Kanda quietly took a few bites...

...then he shoved the rest of the crepe inside Allen's mouth.

Allen almost choked on the food until he was able to chew and swallow it.

"KANDA, ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?"

He saw the raven smirk at him.

"You sure can inhale food quite fast, moyashi. Too bad you didn't die."

It was his turn to smirk at Kanda.

"For your information, you just gave me an indirect kiss, BaKanda."

Kanda glared at Allen, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Urusai, moyashi!" Allen just looked at the other with a sickeningly sweet smile despite the raven's menacing tone.

"Still hungry, ne, BaKanda?"

"..."

"Well you could've been satisfied with the crepe if you didn't just shoved it in my mouth."

Eye twitch.

Kanda was about to retort when a familiar voice shouted at their direction.

That cheery, irritating voice.

"YUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~"`

Oh happy fucking foundation day.

Lavi glomped THE Kanda Yuu. For the millionth time. Actually, not the millionth time, it's just the idiot had been doing it a lot of countless times.

Kanda strangled the redhead in his mind to calm himself.

Well that worked.

He pushed himself off the ground and dusted his clothes.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Ne, Allen, mind if I steal Yuu-chan for a while~?"

-TBC-

A/N: So that's it for now...I seriously give up editing this so here you go peeps QAQ I take back that this fic is just a three-shot...Ugh...it's gonna be a 5-chapter storyyyyy Dun worry, I have something moarrrr coming laterrrrr on~ -gets bricked- I sooooooo suck at writing TTwTT BTW Sorry if there's OOCness~


End file.
